


Почтовые голуби

by Yozhik



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Почтовые голуби

– Вообще-то, – говорит в трубку Наташа, – я немножко занята. Сейчас меня будут убивать. Повиси на линии минут пять.  
– Я в роуминге за свой счёт, – говорит Бартон. – Перезвони как освободишься.

– Алло, – шепчет Наташа. – Можешь говорить?  
Бартон слышит непривычно высокие нотки в её голосе, и как вживую видит – сейчас она сидит где-то в уголке, прижавшись к стене, и борется с истерикой.   
– Конечно, – только не подавать вида, иначе она и с ним перестанет позволять себе эту маленькую слабость. – Знаешь, как романтично сидеть в ливень в засаде на крыше? Как-нибудь приглашу тебя. Вместо свидания.  
Наташа смеётся. Уже почти спокойно.  
– Спасибо, сукин ты сын, – говорит она.


End file.
